


his last promise

by starrynightwrt



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: M/M, im having way too much fun with this than im supposed to, read 'some things are bigger than love' first, yall asked for it
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightwrt/pseuds/starrynightwrt
Summary: Janji terakhir Ganda untuk Ghani Zulham akhirnya terpenuhi walau terlambat.
Relationships: Ghani Zulham (Ghazul)/Ganda Hamdan, Ghazul/Ganda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	his last promise

Pertama kalinya Ganda menemukan sosok Ghazul di beranda rumahnya setelah kejadian malam itu, rasanya jantungnya berhenti berdetak begitu saja. Hilang sudah akalnya. Ganda yang awalnya sama sekali tidak percaya akan adanya hantu dan semacamnya dipaksa mempertanyakan semua yang ini ia ketahui. Awalnya, Ganda mengira ini hanya bentuk halusinasi dari pikirannya yang sudah lelah bekerja, tetapi, kini Ganda tidak begitu yakin. 

Sosok itu selalu ada, menunggu Ganda setiap malamnya. Mengomel akibat Ganda yang tidak pernah ingat untuk mengirim kabar apabila akan pulang larut. Kata-katanya pun selalu sama, persis dengan apa yang dilontarkan Ghazul  _ malam itu.  _

** _"Sesulit itukah untuk menghubungi saya? Bilang kalau kamu harus lembur di kantor?"_ **

Suaranya pelan, namun tidak menyembunyikan nada kecewa dan sarkasme di dalamnya.

** _"Kamu itu memang pelupa, bebal, atau hobi bikin saya khawatir, sih?"_ **

Sosok itu mengikuti Ganda masuk ke dalam rumah, mengekor sambil terus mengoceh.

** _“Ganda.”_ **

Ia memanggil, Ganda tidak menggubris.

** _“Ganda, jangan abaikan saya.”_ **

Ganda tidak pernah memenuhi pintanya. Melanjutkan aktivitasnya seperti biasa; merebus air, menyeduh secangkir teh, dan memanaskan sisa sarapan untuk makan malamnya. Namun, sosok itu terus mengikuti. Ia duduk di samping Ganda, menatap Ganda yang tengah menghabiskan makanannya dalam gelap. Ia ada di sana, di samping Ganda saat Ganda mencoba untuk tertidur di kasurnya. Ganda bak dipaksa untuk menjalani malam terburuk dalam hidupnya lagi dan lagi. 

Ganda pun tidak pernah mencoba untuk meraih sosok itu dalam sentuhan, walau sejujurnya sekujur tubuhnya sangat merindu sosok yang ada di hadapannya, karena ia tahu, jika ia mencoba dan tak bisa, rasanya akan jauh lebih sakit lagi.

Hingga suatu malam seutas maaf terselip begitu saja dari bibir Ganda. Tak tahan lagi rasanya, darahnya bak mendidih dalam rindu yang makin mencekik. Ganda pun menyerah, membiarkan otaknya tidur dan nuraninya mengambil alih.

“Maafkan saya, Ghani” Ganda berbisik, tubuh membelakangi sosok itu,“rapat di parlemen tadi  _ molor,  _ besok saya janji akan mengirim kabar.”

_ Saya janji. _

Tanpa disangka ada dua tangan yang menyelinap dari balik tubuh Ganda, melalui sisi-sisi pinggangnya, mendekap tubuh Ganda. Sosok itu terasa dingin, tetapi ia mencari kehangatan dengan bersandar pada punggung Ganda; persis seperti Ghazul. Ganda menyerah, membiarkan tubuhnya rileks dalam dekapannya. Matanya tertutup. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak malam itu, Ganda bisa bernapas tanpa merasa rongga dadanya semakin menyempit dalam tiap hembusan. 

-

Ganda menghembuskan napasnya, jarinya melepaskan tekanan pada layar ponselnya; sebuah pesan terkirim pada nomor yang tak lagi ada pemiliknya.

** _Ada laporan budget yang perlu saya selesaikan malam ini. _ **

** _Jangan khawatir, Ghani, saya baik-baik saja. _ **

** _Tidak usah menunggu saya. Tidur yang nyenyak, sayang._ **

** _-GH._ **

Janji terakhir Ganda untuk Ghani Zulham akhirnya terpenuhi walau terlambat. Malam itu, ketika Ganda tiba di rumahnya saat jarum jam sudah melewati angka 2, sosok itu tidak lagi menunggu di sana. Ia sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak. 

  
  



End file.
